


隔靴搔痒

by Uraaa



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M, 平西, 西平
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraaa/pseuds/Uraaa
Kudos: 2





	隔靴搔痒

Takumi 是昨天才进来的。大平祥生一眼就注意到他了，他樱花粉的头发非常惹眼，而且他身上的囚服未免大了些，穿在身上显得有些松松垮垮。

其实要不注意到他很难。

毕竟整个监狱的这个区就只有他们两个 Omega 。稀少又体弱的 Omega 能把自己搞到入狱都挺不容易的。

狱警粗暴的把他扔进来的时候说了他叫 Takumi ， Takumi 情绪很不好的样子，一晚上话都不说，就光蜷缩在他自己那张冰冷的铁制小床上。

甚至饭来了都没看到他下来吃。

大平祥生有点想和他说话，关了几个月了一个狱友都没有，为了安全起见又不能像其他性别的人一样到外面操场跑圈放风，他就只能每天缩在阴暗潮湿的监狱里该吃吃该睡睡，边做一些狱里给发的代工（这次是组装布丁狗的钥匙扣），偶尔能晃到大厅去看会儿电视或得几本书，不过书没意思，他向来看不进去书。

Takumi 在床上躺了一天一夜了，属于他的那碗本来就看起来很噁心的米粥现在彻底凉透了，上面结了一层薄薄的膜，看起来更让人没有食欲。

大平祥生有点担心他。虽然 Takumi 看起来人不太好相处的样子，但他还是走到他床前，小声的喊了一声。 Takumi ！

Takumi 毛绒绒的粉色脑袋没有任何动静，但大平再一细看，他整个人竟然在微微颤抖着。大平祥生伸手拍了拍他的背，竟然烫手的吓人。

Takumi 在大平碰到他的时候整个人剧烈的颤抖了一下，他猛然伸手抓住大平伸过来的手，看起来很是渴望依恋的蹭了起来。

Takumi 整张脸都泛着红色，和他的发色搭在一起竟透着一股妖冶，大平这才注意到他的五官非常漂亮。

大平祥生一直隐隐的不安这下子彻底落实了。是发情期。

他有点犹豫不决是不是应该喊狱警，但眼前人像小猫一样黏人又漂亮的样子，要是引来了心怀不轨的人他们两个的后果都难以想像。

Takumi 抱着他的手已经整个人坐起来了，他那张破床上的被子被皱巴巴的挤成一团，囚服的下半身也随意的堆积在一起。床铺一大片暗色的水渍，过长的囚服下遮着他已经没有任何衣料的下身。

Takumi 开始亲吻大平的手，他看起来神智已经被情欲及本能盖过，因为太难受眼眶湿了一圈，眉头也皱着。他毫无章法的一路亲上来，大平被亲的发懵，甚至感觉自己身上也隐隐约约的燥热起来。

Takumi 捧着他的脸粘腻腻的亲，在几近空荡的监狱里缠绵的水声令人面红耳赤，他停下来喘气的时候嘴角牵出了一条银丝，他伸出舌头舔掉了，然后勾着大平整个人攀了上去，他赤裸的两条腿挂在大平身上，整个人在他身上不住的磨蹭。大平祥生感觉有点脱力，莫名的四肢发软，他腿一弯两个人便双双倒在了冷冰冰的石板地面上。

Takumi 趴在他身上亲吻他，下身一下一下的蹭他，看起来还是很难受的样子，因为难以缓解的痛苦他甚至发出了呜咽。

大平祥生现在全身都很热，他感觉有点不对劲， Takumi 还在亲他，他把仅存的上衣都撩到肩膀上了，浑身都是粉红色的，还发烫。大平试着把 Takumi 推开一点好坐起来想点别的办法，却发现自己特别使不上力，试着挪动双腿的时候感觉下身的触感不太对劲，他空出一直手往后面一摸，发现也湿得一塌糊涂。

注意到这点之后大平祥生感觉自己的呼吸突然快了起来，后边儿空虚感也格外明显。

他一边想着完了一边不受控制的和身上的 Takumi 拥吻起来，现在他感觉不出来 Takumi 身上烫了，他自己就热得好像要融化一样。


End file.
